Mine!
by exobabyyhun
Summary: Sehun itu cuma punya Chanyeol. Bahkan dari Sehun masih di perut mamahnya. ChanHun. Chanyeol!Seme Sehun!Uke
1. Chapter 1

**Mine!**

 **author : exobabyyhun**

* * *

Sehun tuh imut, putih kulitnya seputih susu, manis tapi jangan di jilat, trus dia tuh polos. Pokoknya dia tuh bisa bikin siapa aja bakalan gemes dan pengen cubit pipinya yang tembem.

Eits tapi ga sembarangan orang bisa pegang-pegang Sehun. Sehun tuh punya pengawal. Iya pengawal, bukan pengawal dalam arti yang sebenernya sih. Chanyeol namanya, nama lengkapnya Park Chanyeol. Udah bukan rahasia lagi deh kalo kemana Sehun pergi pasti ada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tuh udah mengiklarkan kalo Sehun itu cuma punya dia seorang. Bahkan dari Sehun masih di perut mamahnya. Emang sih mama nya Chanyeol sama mama Sehun emang temenan akrab banget jadi wajar aja kalo Chanyeol udah kenal Sehun bahkan waktu masih di dalem perut.

Mama nya Chanyeol sama Sehun inget banget tuh waktu pertama kali Chanyeol bilang Sehun itu cuma punya dia.

.

.

Chanyeol waktu itu masih umur empat tahun. Sekolah di taman kanak kanak nol kecil. Mamanya suka banget ngajak Chanyeol main dulu ke rumah mamanya si Sehun sebelum bener-bener pulang kerumah. Selain mereka sahabatan juga waktu itu kan mamanya Sehun lagi hamil dan suaminya sering keluar kota bahkan keluar negri, sama tuh kaya papahnya si Chanyeol. Jadi aja mereka suka main sekalian jagain mamahnya Sehun yang hamil itu.

Kandungan mamahnya sehun waktu itu udah tujuh bulan. Dan sekang mereka lagi liatin foto USG dari si dedek yang di perut.

"Kata dokter dia sehat, barat badannya juga normal. Pokoknya kata dokter dia tuh sehat deh" cerita mamahnya Sehun ke mamahnya Chanyeol.

"Bagus kalo gitu, dijaga terus ya biar sehat. Duh jadi inget waktu ngelahirin Chanyeol deh, dia beratnya kelebihan dikit. Tapi bikin gemes deh" ucap mamahnya Chanyeol sambil ngeliatin Chanyeol yang masih liatin terus beberapa foto USG tadi. Btw Chanyeol waktu kecil emang gendut sekarang juga sih, tapi ga banget banget.

"Mah, dedeknya tante cantik ya" kata Chanyeol sambil senyum lebar.

"Eh Chanyeol, kan dedeknya tante laki-laki sayang" jawab mamahnya Chanyeol sambil senyum canggung.

"Ih pokoknya dedek ini cantik mahh" Chanyeol udah cemberut. Kebiasaan dia tuh kalo ga diturutin emang begitu. Dasar anak bontot, Chanyeol punya kakak juga btw.

"Iya..iya..dedek cantik kok. Nanti kalo udah lahir pasti bisa nemenin Chanyeol main" jawab mamahnya si Sehun di bawa santai.

"Emm! Iya pasti dia main sama Channie. Kan dia punya Channie, pokoknya nanti kalo Channie udah gede dia harus kaya di drama-drama kaya yang mamah biasa nonton. Dedek pake gaun nanti Channie pake baju kaya papah" jawab Chanyeol santai sambil liat-liat foto USGnya lagi.

Itu dua mamah muda mah udah ga bisa ngomong apa apa lagi. Kaya seakan akan kata-kata si Chanyeol udah mutlak. Hak paten banget. Yaiya lagian juga percuma jawabin anak bocah. Kebanyakan ikut mamanya nonton drama juga nih anak.

.

.

Tapi ternyata semua yang di ucapin Chanyeol beneran kebukti. Chanyeol bener-bener jagain Sehun selayaknya orang dewasa. Bener-bener nunjukin kalo Sehun itu punya dia.

Pernah ada anak komplek yang baru pindah berusaha deketin Sehun, tapi si Chanyeol engga suka dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang ngejorogin itu anak sampe kepalanya dijait 2 jahitan. Yailah kecil segitu mah.

Chanyeol kena marah bukan main. Tapi rasa sedih karena dimarahin sama mamahnya ilang gitu aja berkat Sehun yang meluk dia sambil bilang.

"Sehunie tau kok Channie ga salah. Sehunie masih mau kok main sama Channie" ucapnya sambil kasih eyesmile termanisnya.

Mamahnya Chanyeol ama mamahnya Sehun yang ngeliat aja geleng-geleng kepala. Yakaliii itu anak mereka masih delapan dan empat tahun. Tapi kelakuannya udah kaya remaja dimabuk kasmaran sambil peluk-pelukan.

Orang tua Chanyeol ama Sehun mah udah pasrah deh kalo anak mereka jodoh. Udah susah banget di pisahinnya juga. Mengingat itu anak dua ga ketemu dua hari aja pasti salah satunya bakal sakit.

Ya intinya Sehun punya Chanyeol dah. Ada yang deketin Sehun urusannya sama Chanyeol dulu. Berani?

Haii ~ buat kalian yang nunggun ff Chanhun~

aku balik~ tapinaku repost dari akun wattpad aku hehe

taoi kuharap buat kalian yg ga punya akun wattpad bisa baca ini juga di ffn dengan aku terbitkan disini~

semoga menghibur ya~

Bahasanya non baku. Sengaja di buat gini, soalnya lagi pingin bikin yang ringan. Tiba tiba aja pengen bikin yang kaya gini...hehe ? ﾟﾘﾁ

review yaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Semua orang sibuk mondar-mandir di depan sebuah ruangan. Mereka harap-harap cemas menanti sebuah kabar dari dalam ruangan itu. Engga semua orang sih, kecuali satu orang, satu bocah yang sibuk sama mobil-mobilan kecilnya.

"Ngenggg~ tin tin...ngengg~" Chanyeol, lagi mainin mobil-mobilannya di tembok rumah sakit ini. Iya di rumah sakit, soalnya pagi-pagi banget mereka di telfon sama ahjuma yang kerja di rumah keluarga Oh, mereka bilang kalo nyonya Oh mau lahiran.

"Chanie, ikut mamah pulang yuk. Mandi dulu, abis itu makan. Nanti balik lagi kesini kok" ucap mamahnya Chanyeol membujuk Chanyeol buat pulang.

"Engga ah, Chanie kan masih mau nungguin dedek lahir. Nih Chanie udah bawa dua mobilan biar yang satu buat dedek nanti" jawabnya sambil nunjukin mobilan kecil di yang dia keluarkan dari kantong celananya.

"Dedeknya belum bisa diajak main dulu. Dia kan harus istirahat yang banyak" mamahnya masih berusaha bujuk.

"Emang kenapa? Yaudah Chanie mau pulangnya nanti aja abis liat dedeknya" Chanyeol lari sambil mainin mobilannya lagi.

Mamahnya udah ngehela nafas. Ini udah jam 9 pagi. Dan Chanyeol belum mandi belum makan. Mereka tadi buru-buru banget dateng ke rumah sakitnya.

"Udah mah biarin aja, biar papah yang jagain. Mamah pulang aja bawain baju ganti buat Chanyeol. Urusan makan gampang, kantin deket kok dari sini, kalo engga mamah bawain aja dari rumah deh"

Mamahnya Chanyeol ngangguk aja, malu juga dia maih pake piyama gini. Lebih parah papahnya si dedek itu tuh. Saking buru-burunya kali ya istrinya mau lahiran, dia sampe cuma pake kaos oblong, celana pendek selutut dan sandal tidur.

"Yaudah mamah pulang ya, nanti mamah bawain baju ganti buat kalian" mamahnya Chanyeol pamit pergi.

.

.

.

Sekarang mamahnya Chanyeol lagi nyuapin Chanyeol. Pakaian mereka semua udah diganti dan udah pada engga pake piyama lagi.

Nyonya Oh juga kata dokter udah ngelahirin cuma belum bisa di jenguk karena masih harus ada tindakan medis yang di lakukan.

Chanyeol makan lahap banget, bukan karena lapar. Tapi dia mau buru-buru liat di dedek katanya. Dia sempet denger suara tangis si dedek. Dan sempet ikut nangis juga karena kesel dia kira si dedek ada yanv nakalin. Papahnya aja sampe kewalahan bikin dia diem.

"Maa udahh. Ayo liat dedek ajaa" rengek Chanyeol.

"Satu suap lagi, oke" jawab mamahnya sambil atahin sendok ke mulut kecil Chanyeol.

Ga pake nolak. Langsung aja Chanyeol buka mulut, mending dia makan aja dari pada makin lama ketemu si dedek kan?

"Uhdahh ayohh" Chanyeol narik-narik lengan mamahnya padahal nasi di mulutnya aja belum ketelen. Mamahnya geleng-geleng kapala (lagi) sambil jalan dia nyerahin minuman ke Chanyeol, takut-takut anaknya bakal keselek gara-gara girang banget mau liat dedek.

.

.

Mereka semua lagi pada kumpul di ruang inapnya nyonya Oh sambil nungguin si dedek yang katanya bakal di anterin sama suster abis di bersihin.

Nah bener aja, gak lama suster dateng sambil dorong sebuah kotak kaca dan di tengahnya ada si dedek yang masih merem dang ngeliat lucu gitu.

Chanyeol antusias banget pengen lihat, btw karena dia pendek dia jadi harus lompat-lompat biar kedapetan liat si dedek. Sampe akhirnya dia ikut duduk di ranjang rawat inap nyonya Oh karena si tuan Oh gemes liat Chanyeol yang antusias banget.

"Ihh yaampunn dedeknya cantik bangett" kata Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh Channie, dedek itu ganteng" ralat mamahnya. Tapi dia dengan cepat memicingkan matanya ngelirik mamahnya ga suka. Orang-orang ketawa aja liat kelakuan dia.

"Ini dedeknya namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun" kata tuan Oh.

"Benarkah? Namanya juga cantik sekalii. Chanie mau manggilnya Hunie ajaa" Chanyeol menatap si dedek Sehun yang ada di gendongan mamahnya sambil nguap kecil, matanya semakin berbinar melihat kelucuan si dedek. "Dia pacar Chanie ya ma"

Semua orang terpekik kaget. Ini apaan? Anak umur 4 tahun udah ngerti aja istilah itu.

"Emang Chanie tau pacaran itu apa?" Goda mamahnya Sehun.

"Taulah, yang sering main bareng sama cium-cium dedek nantikan?" Jawabnya percaya diri.

"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Mamahnya sambil terkikik.

"Liat kak Yoora" mata polosnya mengedip lucu.

Yang ada di fikiran orang-orang 'emang nih biangkerok si Yoora'

.

.

.

Udah yaa segini dulu hehe

Makasih yang udah review ~

menjawab review yaa~

cherryblossom8812 : iyaa ini aku yang ada di wattpad dengan penname Honeyny_ hehe makasih udah baca ff aku di sana dan di sini~

CaratARMYmonbebe : aku harap ini bisa menghibur hehe~

sejujurnya agak kecewa ya karena aku publish di FFn karena merasa untuk kalian yang ga ada akun wattpad biar bisa ikut baca ff Chanhun ini karena banyak keluhan yang bilang Chanhun jarang...

why? Menurut aku salah satunya ya ini. Kurangnya apresiasi untuk para penulisnya. Bukannya mau gila review apa gimana. Kalo di lihat dari viewers yang berjumlah ratusan tapi yang review cuma 1-2 orang menurut kalian gimana si perasaan penulis kalo tau karyanya dibaca banyak orang tapi ga ada feedback yang diterima. Tapi gapapa...mungkin aku aja yang terlalu sensitif~

aku usahain agar tetep update buat kalian ya. Doakan.

makasihh buat kalian yang udah baca. Dan makasihhhhhhh bangett buat yang udah review :)


End file.
